The Shifters of Ice and Fire
by vangian13
Summary: When a phenomenon in the form of a storm gifts the minor population of Westeros and Essos with the power of the titans, the great game's rules bend and the world will never be the same. will this power save lives, or cause even more carnage? and whats with the voices within selected people's heads?


I was bored one day so I wrote this, if enough people like the idea I will try to continue it.

293 AC: Winterfell

Eddard

Eddard Stark stood at the foot of Arya's bedside, her feaver quite high, and obvious discomfort. He looked over at his wife Catelyn Stark tending to their daughter Sansa who was in a similar state as Arya's.

It was not just the girls either, Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran, and even tiny baby Rickon were supporting a similar illness. Both girl's cringed up and winced when a bolt of lightening traced across the sky. This thunder storm began the same time that his children contracted this illness. It was not just his children either, any who were considered a minor were contracting the disease, the odd thing though was that this disease began to spread the moment the storm came about, Eddard hoped whatever ails his children would soon pass.

Little did he know what was really going on not just in the north, but across the world.

* * *

293 AC: King's Landing

Cersei

Inside the red keep, the Royal family was facing a similar epidemic.

Queen Cersei was kneeling over the bedside of her eldest child, her Golden Lion. Tommen and Myrcella were in similar states, both in the same sickroom. All three of her children cringed when Cersei heard thunder outside. This cursed storm was hurting her children! She heard this was also happening to children all over King's Landing. Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, had a son only a few months old also suffering. Not to mention the cousin of her three golden children with the ugly grey scale was ill as well. Cersei shook her head, that thing was not related to her precious children.

"Mama," Cersei turned and looked at four year old Tommen.

"Yes my sweet boy?" Cersei asked, her voice full of genuine concern. Her impish brother always said she had only two redeeming qualities: her love of her children, and her cheekbones.

"Where's Papa?" Tommen asked, Cersei frowned, she knew her child did not mean an offense, but she still did not like it when he said he wanted Robert, he was not even their real father!

These were pure lions, born of her and Jaime's love. Not that fat drunk oaf of a stag! He was not even here when his children needed him!

"I don't know Tommen, I don't know." she said putting up a mask of motherly concern.

"Could you bring him here-" another burst of thunder and the boy tensed as he began to cry from the pain. "It hurts mother."

Cersei put her hand to her mouth, surely Robert can stop his… activities, to spend some time with his sick children. Probably not, but she will make the effort for them.

"I will go see if your Lord father can spare a moment of his time." Cersei said as she left the room.

Once the door was closed, Tommen stood up as if perfectly fine. His brother and sister stood up as well.

"Let's go." Marcella said as she reached under her bed as if trying to find something. A small click was heard as one of the floorboards gave way to reveal a trapdoor entrance to one of the red keep's secret passages. The three siblings jumped in, Joffrey closing the trapdoor behind him.

* * *

293 AC: Pentos

Viserys

In pentos, two platinum blond siblings also seem to be suffering the illness that has plagued the seven kingdoms. They are in an alley, the male is clearly on the cusp of adulthood while the girl is barely eleven. The same storm sang overhead.

A bolt of lightning raced across the sky. Causing my whole body to cramp. My sister cried into my chest.

"It hurts brother," she cried "make it stop." My sweet sister. I held her close, trying to tell her it would be all right.

'get up' I heard, I looked around, who said that?

"Who's there?" I said into the darkness of the ally. I felt movement and looked down to see my sister noticed the voice to.

'get up' both me and my sister obeyed the voice. 'left' the voice said, I obeyed and held my sister's hand, listening to the voice, his fever began to drop he noticed. When lightning raced across the sky again he tensed, waiting for the cramp, but all he felt was a tenseness behind him, as though being led.

"Come on Daenerys." I spoke. Leading the two of us through the city. The voice led us out into an open field.

'Fight' the voice said.

'What?' Viserys thought, did it want him to fight something? He did not see anything else around him.

'Fight'

'Fight!'

'Fight!'

'FIGHT!'

Then lightning raced down and struck the Targaryen siblings.

* * *

293 AC: King's Landing

Robert

I, Robert Baratheon, honestly never expected this, there was commotion all around the city, apparently the children struck by the strange new illness are missing from their homes, the babies included. Even my own children are missing, as well as Jon's son and my niece. The knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Your Grace." It was Lancel, my squire. "Soldiers have spotted some of the missing children heading for the dragon pits." This caught me off guard, but I might as well see what's going on.

"prepare some knights, we are going to see what's going on." I grabbed my sword and walked out. I saw my wife walking towards me, "The missing children are heading for the dragon pits, ours might be there to." Cersei had a shocked look on her face. "Feel free to join us," I offered.

"They're our children, of course I will."

Dragon Pits

When we made it to the pits, I was shocked to see every ailed child standing there looking at the sky as though in a trance, we weren't the only ones there, several worried parents and onlookers were watching to see what the commotion was about.

'fight.' I heard something say, what was that?

'fight.'

'Fight!'

'Fight!'

'FIGHT!'

That was when lightning shot down from the sky and struck the children in the dragon pits. When I could see properly again, all the children, old and young, were laying on the ground.

"NO!" Cersei shouted and ran into the pits, having spotted her children. She quickly ran towards the royal princes and princess. She cradled Joffrey's head, he looked relatively fine, but there were two details that said otherwise.

One were the strange markings under his eyes.

And the steam being emitted from his mouth and injuries.

* * *

293 AC: Winterfell

Eddard

After setting down the piece of parchment, I walked over to the windowsill and massaged my temples. what a month, first the illness that was caused by the thunderstorm, then all infected wandered out into the storm as though in a trance, then, as if an act by the gods, each one of them were struck by lightning! Every afflicted child, while cured of whatever illness, now had strange scars under their eyes.

The interesting part though was the strange regeneration.

Whenever one of the afflicted received some kind of injury, steam of some sort was festering around the wound causing it to mend itself. I had Maester Luwin send a raven to the capital to inform Robert of the dilemma. I just got a letter back, the north was not the only place that suffered the storm, but ALL of Westeros suffered against the storm, the illness, and the strange after effects. Robert's own children included.

Then there were the transformations.

So far, affected children, when injured doing various tasks, immediately transformed into genderless giants of varying sizes. It was happening everywhere, including here in Winterfell. So I decided to see what happened with my own children. Catelyn was against it at first, but i got her to agree after I told her that if our children could do this, best not let it happen by accident. So I took four of my five children, leaving Rickon as he is only a baby. Plus Jon and Theon as they had the markings as well, out into an open field. Catelyn, Jory, maester luwin, and ser Rodrik following. Once in an open field, Arya dismounted from her horse the fastest and ran out into the field, her mother trying to tell her to stop. Then she tripped and scraped her knee. There was a blast of bright light.

Then little she wolf transformed.

Into an actual giant she wolf.

While my daughter's physique had no reproductive organs, her muzzle was not as broad and there was no mane, indicating a female. She was at least twelve feet high and thrice that long, covered in fur that was black as night with a lighter underbelly. I walked forward, stepping on a twig, causing his daughter to look towards him. Pale splotches on her face contrasting with her great golden eyes that stared into my soul. She walked towards me, ser Rodrik began to draw his blade.

"No, I got this," I said towards my bannerman. I turned back to my daughter and held my hand out, my daughter sniffed my hand before leaning her head into it as a sign of trust. I rubbed her head "Arya," I spoke softly, "can you change back please?" I quietly asked. The wolf that was Arya stepped away from me. She mut her head to the ground and, awkwardly, put her paus on the back of her head. There was a strange snapping sound, I panicked and ram over, but, out of the neck, just below where her paws were, Arya emerged from the beast. She looked at me then.

"Daddy?" she looked at me, "what am I?" she was shaking, I climbed up onto the now evaporating carcass, (I would question that later) grabbed my daughter, pulled her from the beast, and Held her close.

"You are Arya Stark of Winterfell, my daughter, and there is nothing wrong with you." I spoke softly into my daughter's ear. The touching moment was interrupted when Catelyn and Maester Luwin ran over. Cat began asking Arya if she was alright while maester luwin was looking at the evaporating wolf carcass. Taking notes with charcoal and a few wooden boards. He would write more organized studies later.

When maester Luwin concluded that Arya had nothing wrong with her, we had everyone else dismount. When Robb cut his hand with a blade and nothing happened. Arya noted that she had wanted to prove herself, having that goal in mind before she scraped her knee and transformed. So Bran looked into the distance, he began to run.

"Bran!" Catelyn shouted at our son. Bran then did something I did not expect.

My son bit his thumb.

There was another flash of light, and my middle son transformed. When the dust cleared, we saw a more… humanoid wolf, Bran was still a wolf, but stood on two legs instead of four like Arya, he also had brunette fur instead of the black fur of his sister, most noted by the mane around his neck. He stood a good forty feet tall, had broad shoulders, sharp claws, a thin but well muscled build. He also had a broad tail that went to his ankles. His legs in question looked like any normal canine legs until they got to the hip where they bent differently. Bran looked down at me and Catelyn who stood at my side. Bran put his large humanoid paws on his knees, and bent down into a sitting position, the simple act of sitting down causing a breeze to nearly knock us over. When the breeze stopped, I looked up at my son's face. His ears were big enough that he could probably hold people in them.

" **... father... mother..."** Bran spoke in a grave, husky, and overall extremely deep voice. He then pointed to himself.

" **... I… Titan…"** Bran spoke through the wolf... Titan? Is that what they were called? Well, while large, they certainly weren't giants. So the name Titan would do. Bran then began to move around. He put his head on the ground with his hand/paws on the base of his head, just as Arya did when she reverted back. There was an odd sound squelching sound as Bran emerged from the nape of the beast just as Arya did. With the flesh of the beast still sticking to his face, Bran looked at his parents.

"You like?" Bran asked, smiling as if he made a great accomplishment.

In my eyes he did. "You were excellent son." I said as I climbed up the body, pulling my son out with an audible squelch. Without Bran, the body began to evaporate just as Arya's did. I looked over to Luwin and saw he was taking notes with charcoal the whole time.

Once Bran had a vew gulps of water and a strip of venison he began to speak, "Did you hear me? In Titan form I mean?" He asked, rubbing the marks under his eyes.

"Yes." I answered

"Where did you come up with the name titan from young one?" Maester Luwin asked.

"The voice told me that's what I was." my son said bluntly.

Maester Luwin was confused, "...Voice?" the word had me nervous when Luwin repeated it.

Bran nodded, "ah huh, it the same voice that kept repeating 'fight,' over and over."

Ned rubbed his head, he already knew of the voice shouting 'fight' before the children were struck by the lightning. But whatever demon that did this might be trying to make Bran do something. My musing was interrupted by my stomach's growl. Bran chuckled.

"I guess it's time for lunch." I said.

While we set up for lunch, Sansa was reaching for a knife when she cut herself and dropped the blade, she transformed when she was reaching for the knife. Like her younger siblings, there was a burst of light and in her place was a thirty foot tall bipedal wolf covered in dark red fur, save her belly which had cream colored fur on it. Her physique was similar to Bran's but less broad and more feminine. In fact her entire entire titan form screamed female. Her muzzle was shaped like Arya's, but her eyes remained the same shade of light blue as her human form. Her most notable feature was her tail, it had to make up half of her titan body. Honestly, she looked more like a fox than a wolf When Sansa realised she transformed, she curled herself into a ball, clearly afraid of herself. It was Catelyn that walked up to comfort her.

"Sansa," Catelyn whispered. "You have nothing to be afraid of." Catelyn then began to climb up towards Sansa's nape. When she did make it there. Catelyn put her hands to the Titan's nape. As if by command, Sansa emerged from the back of the wolf's neck and into her mother's grasp. Luckily Catelyn took so long climbing that Luwin had time to take notes. I held my hands out so Catelyn and Sansa could slide down the evaporating body. As soon as I caught them and they were standing safely, I called for Maester Luwin so we could document the remaining childrens process. I decided to test something, I knew Robb already cut himself, so I picked up a rock from the ground.

"Robb!" I got the attention of my son and hefted the rock in a way that he could see it. Robb made sure he was not near anyone when I threw the rock in his direction. "Catch!" I shouted. Robb ran into the distance with his hand in the air to catch the rock.

Cue flash of light and large amount of steam.

Once the area was cleared, Robb had been revealed to be a quadrupedal wolf like Arya, except he was at least forty feet tall on all four legs, his head was shaped like Bran's. He also had a similar mane. His fur was also the dark grey of our house while his underbelly was the light grey.

Truly Stark indeed.

Other than those details his form was just like Arya's except, well, bigger. Robb proceeded to then exit his titan in the same manner as his younger siblings before him.

"My turn!" Theon called out. He ran over to me. I grabbed the pre teen's hand and cut his palm. He did his best not to react to the pain. I began to walk a good enough distance away, once there, I picked up a stick.

"Ready Theon?!" I called out to the boy.

"Yes!" He called back. I smiled and threw the stick. He transformed as well.

But what he became I was confused at first.

He appeared as a giant grey wriggly blob, but as he began to untangle, he began to look more like some kind of squid. His main body was about twenty five feet long, eight of his tentacles were fifteen feet long while two of the longer tentacles had to be at least fifty feet long if not more. Once the tentacles were undone, I could see several suction cups adorning the limbs. in between all the tentacles though was what looked like the most terrifying mouth I had ever seen, rows upon rows of dagger like teeth prodding from the opening in what looked like a never ending tunnel of jagged, misshapen teeth.

Overall, Theon's Titan form was terrifying.

But while as terrifying as it looked, Theon seemed to have some difficulty moving around. Up close he might be dangerous, but he might be best suited for water.

Let's hope I don't have to face against him on the ocean.

My musings were interrupted by the on climbing out from what I can only assume was the Kraken Titan's nape. As that is where the person seems to reside. Like all the other titan bodies, it began to evaporate. With maester Luwin taking as many notes as his aged hands could.

Now it was time for Jon Snow to transform.

To be honest, I am worried about what will happen, there is a chance Jon's titan form could hint towards his true parentage.

"Father?" I looked up from my musing to see Jon holding a dagger. "Shall I?" he asked. I gave him a nod and he walked into the field. Maybe nothing will go wrong.

There was a flash of… blue light this time?

When the smoke cleared, I cursed under my breath.

"Dad?" I looked behind me to see Arya. "What is Jon's Titan?" she asked.

"I don't know Arya. I don't know." I didn't know, but I had a guess.

Jon appeared to be quadrupedal like Robb and Arya, he had a facial structure like a wolf's but his forepaws were humanoid with navy claws, he also had giant leathery wings and horns his hindpaws were clawed like some kind of bird's feet. Down his spine and lizard Like tail he had a thick stripe of fur running down his back with spines poking out of it, at the base it it at the top of his skull, he had a pair of horns in between his ears. Oh, and to top it off, he was blue.

White Walker blue.

It was like a dragon and a wolf had a stillborn and a white walker raised it in more ways than one.

"Well, this makes things complicated." I concluded.

* * *

293 AC: King's landing

Robert

Recent events have caused utter chaos. When I saw that children were transforming into beasts, I had them ordered into the Dragon Pits temporarily until a solution could be found. All marked children, including those of noble and Royal blood.

Stannis was angry, as his grayscaled daughter was among them, but he respected the decision.

Cersei not so much.

She was utterly furious, demanding that they be taken out of the pits belonging to beasts and back to her warm embrace.

So I told her if she wanted them so much she can go to the pits herself.

There was a flash of light as I saw someone else transformed. I looked over to see what titan was there this time and was utterly shocked at what I saw.

What stood in the courtyard was a twelve feet tall antlered fox, it, opened it's mouth up and revealed a set of terrifying fangs, it was lean with large pointed ears that a person could fit in. it's lean body was at least twenty five feet long, not including the tail, which was fifteen feet long. Across the vulpine's body were several grey plates that seemed to act like armor covering its red fur, it was glaring at a few knights who appeared to have been tormenting the child. For he had a good idea of who had transformed.

It was his niece, Shireen Baratheon.

He got off his chair and walked down into the courtyard.

"Hello there Shireen." I spoke to my Niece, being careful as her teeth could easily tear me to shreds. Shireen closed her mouth and leaned her head into my hand. Her plates of grey armor felt odd under it.

" **Y-your… Grace..."** The fox spoke. I could feel her vibrate as my nieces strained vocal chords rumbled. She stepped out of the way, revealing a young dark haired boy was beneath her. She walked to the side, performing a familiar maneuver I have seen other children do to escape this form. There was a snapping sound as part of the spine broke and shireen emerged from the back of the creature's neck. She slid down the fur on the right side as the beast began to dissolve. Stannis chose that time to walk over to his daughter. I took this chance to observe the boy she was protecting. He was lean, black hair, and had a great build for what must be a ten year old boy.

I best check to see who this boy was.

"Boy, what's your name?" I asked the quivering pre-teen.

"Gendry your grace, Gendry Waters." The boy, Gendry spoke.

"Well Gendry, why don't you try and transform?"

"Of course your Grace." Gendry looked to the ground, and picked up a sharp rock. He proceeded to jab it into his side. Causing him to transform into thirty foot stag with a brunette coat and a magnificent pair of antlers.

Knew it, the boy is one of my bastards.

My musing was interrupted as he left his stag form.

"Who said you could leave that form?" I asked putting on an irritated voice.

Gendry began to quiver, "N-No-" I stopped him with a pat on the shoulder.

"It's okay, I forgive you… son."

His shocked expression was absolutely priceless.

* * *

293 AC: King's landing

Joffrey

When I saw my father call that bastard boy his son, I felt a sense of betrayal. He was but a lowly bastard, I was the crown prince! His true son. Why could he not see that?

I just wanted him to notice me.

A cowardly tear slid down my cheek "Why?" I sobbed, how could he call that boy his son but not me?!

I looked around and after a while spotted a young boy my age with the same coloring as my father and his bastard. My father knew of him, perhaps I could get his attention this way. I walked over to the boy.

"You there!" I called to him. He turned to me, realising who I was he bowed.

"Your Grace." He spoke, I smiled, obedient peasants.

"Have you transformed yet?" I asked the quivering urchin.

"Y-yes your Grace." He squeaked out.

"What were you?" I demanded from him.

"Just a stag like the one the boy talking with the king became, although I was smaller." He said whish what looked like shame. Perfect!

"Come with me boy." I had him following me. Once we were deep within the caves, I took out my dagger and handed it to him, "Now transform boy." he took the dagger, cut himself and shifted. His stag form looked like any other stag, save him being fifteen feet tall. I smirked, proceeding to cut myself triggering my transformation. My shape was of a regal, pure lion.

A lion that would hunt a stag for dinner.

" **Run."** I said to him. The boy understood me when I said that, I gave chase, but after a few minutes of chasing the boy, he tripped, allowing me to go in for the kill, I pinned him, ripping out the boy's body. With him in my jaws, I bit down, breaking through the boy's spine.

My mother along with two Lannister guards chose that time to enter the cavern where I had my fun. Then the false body I was using went numb and began to break down. I emerged from the body, looking at my mother. Who had… a proud look on her face?

She walked over and began helping me out of the lion body. "That's my boy." My mother spoke tenderly as soon as I was out of the slowly disappearing corpse. Holding me close. I hugged her back.

At least one of my parents cares about me.

* * *

293 AC: Dreadfort

Ramsay

"That's my boy!" I heard my father shout. Of course, it was not at me, it was at my legitimate half brother Domeric.

He had just emerged from his giant form, he was human shaped and everything was in proportion.

Except for the fact he was without skin and two hundred feet tall! Most giants had skin and were fifty feet tall at most. He represented the Boltons' perfectly. I growled at the sight. How could he not notice me! I was more Bolton than my brother, but because I was born a bastard I was always second to Domeric.

I hated him. So I will do something about it.

Later that day, my brother was in his chambers. I walked over to his bedside. I had a perfect Idea. I took out my dagger and transformed into a pathetic ten foot giant with an oversized head.

Although my large jaws would come in handy here.

I walked over to my sleeping brother, seeing he was on his stomach, I pulled the sheets away, showing his bare back. I smiled, picking up my brother, opened my jaws, and bit the area with his spine in it. He chose that moment to wake up. His screams were glorious.

Nobody reacted as screams deep into the night were common in and around the dreaded fort.

I emerged from my giant form as it was dissolving, climbing out the window down into the courtyard towards my room in the dungeons. Making sure that there was a set of tracks that led to a nearby village. That would lead his father into thinking someone there killed his son after seeing his colossus giant. This would also give him a chance to get new toys.

I chuckled, my plan was foolproof.

Little did I know, there was a pleasant surprise waiting for me the next time I transformed.

* * *

So what do you think? I was bored and I figured, why not? So I wrote this chapter. Anyways, if I decide to continue this, I am going to need some suggestions for the nine original titans. Also I am going to need a ninth titan, I already have an Idea for it but I want to get opinions as for what it should be. If it's bolded, it's official. If not, than the listed people are simply candidates.

Founding: **Bran Stark**

Colossus: **{Domeric Bolton} Ramsay Snow**

Armored: **Shireen Baratheon**

Attack: Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen

Female: Margaery Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon

Beast: Jon Snow, Gendry Waters

Jaws: Arya Stark, {Unnamed Baratheon Bastard} Joffrey Baratheon

Cartman: {Unnamed Baratheon Bastard} Joffrey Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon, Viserys Targaryen (Cart king sound familiar?)

(ninth titan): Jon Snow

My current ideas for the ninth titan so far are 'ice titan' or 'winged titan,' I want to hear your ideas to though.

Hope you enjoyed, and be aware that I can take awhile to update. don't Forget to review.


End file.
